Last Week Changes
by MoonGrlonearth
Summary: Adam's gone for the last week of school. What could happen to Cassie? Nick/Cassie


Summary: Adam is gone on a trip and Cassie is left online what could happen? Cassie/Nick

Disclaimer: I'm making up a new character ( a guy)! You'll know who it is. Other than that I don't own anything. Oh yeah, and maybe some teachers.

Dedication: To the people that took the time to read this fic and to those that review!

Author's Note: My last Nick/Cassie fic totally bombed ( I think)! This story is going to be similar to my old one only I'll try to make it better!  
  


            " Do you miss Adam, Cassie?"

            " Faye, I think that's kind of obvious. He's my boyfriend for heavens sake!"  
  


            " Yeah, but do you miss him?"  
  


                                                            The last week of school had arrived.  Of course, Adam wasen't there for the last week. There would be tons of parties and loads of school dances and Adam wasen't going to be there. She had to admit she didn't really miss him. But, if you have a boyfriend and he goes somewhere don't you automatically miss him?  
  


            " Faye I miss him already. Geez."  
  


            " I don't believe you."

                                                            Faye answered Cassie with a nasty twinkle in her eye. Faye knew something and she obviously wasen't telling.

            " Faye when a person's boyfriend goes somewhere the person automatically misses her boyfriend."

            " Not always."

            "  Well for some people the rule applies."

            " Well for some OTHER people the rule dosen't apply."

                                                            This last week of school was going to be intresting. With no Adam around who would take Cassie to the dances ( and prom)? Who would actually be her date for the dance? Adam's exact words were " Take anyone you want. Just don't forget me!". Adam had been joking of course, but Cassie didn't find it funny. She believed it was possible to fall in love in a week.

            " Faye we're going to be late for class."

            " So. Your point?"

            " I don't want to get detention on the first day on the last week of school."

            " Then get going."  
  


                                                            Cassie and Faye both had Lab for their first class. Their teacher was known as Ms. H and had a last name no one could pronounce. They walked into class seeing their classmates, some of the circle (Nick, Diana, and Laurel), and a guy they didn't know.

            " Psssst Cassie."  
  


            " Laurel Ms. H isen't here you don't have to whisper."

            " I do cause I want to talk about the new kid."  
  


            " Oh. What new kid?"  
  


            " The gorgeous guy you passed when you came into class. Late might I add to. Your lucky Ms. H is late as well."

                                                            Cassie glanced at the new guy who was sitting right across from her. She now knew why Laurel was whispering. The guy was pretty cute. Black hair, blue eyes, muscular, and……

            " Cassie hey."

            " Hey Diana."

            " Check out the new guy."

            " Already did."

            " He seems nice."

            " Huh?"

            " Before you came I talked to him."

            " Oh. What did he say?"

            " His name is Matt and he came on the last week of school because he had a family incident. So he came here to live with his relatives."  
  


            " What was the incident?"

            " No clue."

                                                Cassie glanced around the classroom. She saw half the girls glancing over at Matt and all the guys glaring at him. Matt seemed to be the only guy in the room getting attention. Faye was the only one that seemed uninterested in him. Nick who probably wasen't glaring at Matt because of jealousy had a look of suspicion in his eyes.  Cassie's eyes caught Nick's.  They stared at each other for a while and Cassie started to think. Why was he staring at her? Was she staring at him? They were still staring until Faye walked up to Cassie and snapped her fingers.

            " Uh, uh Cassie Nick is off limits. Of course, I'm not talking about myself and him. I got over Nick a while ago. I'm talking about Adam. So no gazing into Nick's eyes because you've got yourself a boyfriend."

            " Never stopped you."  
  


                                                Faye just chuckled and ignored Cassie's answer. 

            " Besides, I wasen't even looking at Nick."

            " Oh please, don't give me that because I could see you undressing Nick with your eyes from across the room."

            " I was thinking."  
  


            " Probably about him."

            " Oh whatever. Anyways, why aren't you interested in the new boy?"

            " Oh him. He dosen't seem like my type."

            " Why not?"

            " I just don't think I could go for him."

            " So that means you can go for every other guy in school, but not him."  
  


            " Exactly."

                                                At that moment Ms. H walked in. 

            " Miss Chamberlain I would be ever so honored if you sat in your own seat."  
  


            " Why Ms. H I didn't know you cared."

                                                And with saying that Faye went to her own seat and sat down. Even Faye didn't want a detention on the last week. Who would?

            " I would like to introduce you new classmate. What's your name dearie?"

            " Matt, Matt Trek."

            " Everyone this is Matt Trek."

            " So we hear Ms. H."

            " Shhh Miss Chamberlain."

            " Matt I think you should move you desk next to Cassandra. She's a good student and she can help you with ALL your classes. Isen't that right Cassandra.?"

            " Yes Ms. H."

                                                Matt pulled his desk up next to Cassie. His desk was right next to Cassie's and that was way to close for comfort. She was the envy of most of the girls in class. Laurel even looked jealous. Nick had watched Matt's every move. Cassie watched Nick's face change. Was that jealousy she say? No, it couldn't be. Why would Nick be jealous? He had nothing to be jealous about, did he?  Faye winked at Cassie from across the room and mouthed " Remember Adam.". 

            " So Cassie from what I heard you're the best student in the class."  
  


            " She didn't say that."

            " She didn't have to I guessed or shall I say I know?"

                                                Cassie had a feeling that Matt was flirting with her. Not that Cassie wasen't used to it, but a new guy?

            " I'll take that as a compliment."

            " Please do. Not only smart, but gorgeous as well."  
  


            " Thanks."

                                                Cassie blushed and felt the eyes of jealous girls watching her. She turned to look around. Every single guy in class was glaring at Matt and every single girl was staring at Cassie. This guy sure knew how to get people to tick.

            "Class since I came late we only have 5 minutes of class left. I know how much you all love me, but I think it's best if we part."

                                                Everyone slowly walked out of class and Cassie backed away from Matt and bumped into Nick. 

            " Oops. Sorry Nick."

            " That's okay Cassie. Bump into me anytime."

            " Um okay. Do you like Matt?"

                                                Cassie knew it was a dumb question, but she wanted to know how Nick would answer.

            " I don't like him. He seems so insincere. So dense. I just don't like him."

            " Oh. Well I have to get to my locker. Later"

            " Later Cassie."  
  


                                                Cassie felt Nick staring at her as she walked down the hall. What was up with Nick? While she walked down to her locker she heard a voice from the student council come on the P.A.

            " Prom is on Thursday people don't forget! We want you all to be there. Vote for King and Queen today!"

                                                Who would be voted King and Queen? Who would be Cassie's date? There were so many things to worry about.

            " Cassie wait up!"

            " Matt?"

            " The one and only."

            " What's up?"

            " Listen since I'm new and all and the only person I really met was you would you go the Prom with me?"

            " I don't know……."

            " I know it's sudden and everything."  
  


            " I have a boyfriend though."  
  


            " Where is he?"  
  


            " On a trip."

            " He's letting someone take you to Prom right?"

            " Yeah."

            " We're just going as friends will you please come with me?"

                                                Matt gave her such a pleading look that she couldn't say no. 

            " Okay."

            " Great. Well then see ya!"  
  


                                                Who ever knew the last week of school was so tough Cassie thought as she hurried off to her next class. Well who knew what would happen this week.


End file.
